


A Wish Between Worlds

by STift1981



Category: Labyrinth (1986), The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STift1981/pseuds/STift1981
Summary: Sarah accidentally finds herself stuck in another world when she goes to visit her friends. There, she makes new, unusual friends and learns about the history of their world. But both sides will have to find a way to get Sarah back quickly, or she will be trapped in this new world forever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first Jim Henson-based fanfic. I watched both "Labyrinth" and "The Dark Crystal" multiple times in my life, and LOVE both. Then I saw a challenge on the FF.net site and decided to try it. 
> 
> I do not claim any ownership to ANY of Henson's characters or stories, but there will be a couple of my own creations in the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

** Prologue **

 

We often wonder about our world: why does it exist? Why are we the only planet that can sustain life?  Sure, there are scientific theories and mythological stories surrounding our world, even the heavenly bodies that surround us have their own stories to tell, yet we actually know very little about them.

But let’s think for a moment: what about _other_ worlds?  I don’t mean planets or galaxies, I’m talking about _worlds_ : dimensions, alternate realities, ones that are totally separate from our own world.  What do you think they are like?  Do humans exist over there?  Are they more or less intelligent than we are?  Are other life forms dominant over them?  And what about Magic: are there worlds where Magic is the primary way of life, and a source of hope?

People have been speculating about other worlds for years.  Books, TV shows and movies have often brought our personal imaginings of these worlds to life. Creative minds like J.R.R. Tolkien ( _The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings_ ), C.S. Lewis ( _The Chronicles of Narnia_ ), Diana Wynne Jones ( _Howl’s Moving Castle_ ), and even Jim Henson ( _Labyrinth, The Dark Crystal_ ) are just a few of the many who brought their imaginations to life for the world.  In doing so, they inspire us to create our own worlds, whether in stories or other means of expression.  They give us the magic that we ourselves seek in this mundane world of science and skepticism.

Now, before I end up turning this into any more of a lecture, this story is about two other stories.  Two separate worlds that will, in a sense, be brought together by one person.  A person who will, like she has done once before, learn things about herself and others, and create lasting memories and friendships that will last forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case there are people of Irish heritage reading this, please don't be offended if I got the dialect wrong; I'm pretty new at recreating languages in writing. Any advice and constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Also, to ease any confusion later, I have Sarah's birthday around December since Jennifer Connelly's birthday is mid-December (but I am changing the exact date).

** Chapter One **

 

The year was 1993, and the weather that May 1st was beautiful: not a cloud in the sky, the air was pleasantly warm, flowers were blooming everywhere, and the birds were singing prettily in the trees.  At the local apartment complex, there were ducks and swans gliding gracefully in the pond, and children were happily playing at the playground across the street.

Lying down on the porch of one of the townhouses was an old sheepdog.  Normally, these springtime distractions would’ve had him bounding over to either chase the birds or join in with the children.  But at this time of day, the time where the sun was halfway between noon and fully setting, he knew to sit and wait for his friend to get home.  So he continued to sit and wait until the light-tan 1986 Honda Accord pulled into the driveway next door.  He raced over to the car barking as a young brown-haired girl of twenty-two years got out of the driver’s seat and opened the trunk to grab her groceries.

Seeing her dog come bounding over, Sarah smiled and threw her arms around his next. 

“Hey, Merlin!” she laughed as the dog proceeded to lather her face with big wet kisses, “Okay, okay, stop!  I missed you, too.”  After getting Merlin to calm down Sarah looked up to see and elderly woman walk out onto the porch next door.  “Thanks for watching Merlin for me, Mrs. O’Connell!” she called to the woman, waving.  Mrs. O’Connell was a delightful Irish lady who had been Sarah’s neighbor for the past four years.  At the start of college, she and her daughter, Shannon (a police officer), helped the girl get settled into her new place and even took care of Merlin while she was at school or work.

“Ah, you’re quite welcome m’dear,” the old lady replied cheerfully, “Whene’er Shannon’s on the job, he’s such good company.”  She watched as her young neighbor pulled at least five grocery bags out of her trunk.  “Good Lord, girl, ye look like ye got enough food to feed an army there!”

Sarah giggled at Mrs. O’Connell’s remark, “Sort of; I’m having a couple of friends over for dinner tonight, and they’re pretty big eaters.”  She smiled wistfully as she thought of her ‘friends’.

“Well then, why do ye not take yer friends out to dinner? I’m sure they’d love to see the town in spring.”

Sarah bit her lower lip before answering, “Well, the thing is, my friends…aren’t exactly the kind of people you can take to a public restaurant.  Besides, I enjoy cooking: I even found this great curry recipe I want to try.”

Mrs. O’Connell smiled and nodded; she knew how much Sarah loved to cook.  In fact, the only times she ever ordered pizza or take-out were when she was cramming for exams or working on her thesis research.  The girl had even brought some of her dishes to share with them, which Shannon was grateful for since her hours often left her unable to cook.

“Well, I leave ye to it then, m’dear.  Take care.”

“Thanks, you too,” Sarah replied as she gathered her bags and made her way to the door with Merlin.

***

Getting through the door was difficult, what with having to juggle five heavy bags to find her keys and Merlin jumping up and down with excitement, but Sarah managed to get the door open and herd him in first before placing her bags on the entryway floor and kicking her sneakers off.  Clearly exhausted from a long day, she trudged over to her couch and plopped face-down onto it.  Merlin came out of the kitchen after getting a drink of water to sit by her and nudge her hand.  Taking the hint, Sarah smiled and gave him a good scratch behind the ears.

“Well, Merlin, it’s been a tough four years, but it was all worth it.”

Around Sarah’s eighteenth birthday she had applied to the local university for both Theatre and Writing majors.  Her actress-mother, Linda, had given her a sizable college fund, as well as her first car, and even helped with finding an apartment close to the campus.  The classes themselves were tough and she often found herself with full days of classes every week and even taking some summer courses just to catch up.  The fact that she took a night job as a waitress at a nearby restaurant only added to her frustration.  She didn’t want to rely completely on her mother, but the hours left her with little sleep and not enough time to spend with her family.  Her thesis was especially aggravating; she had chosen to research how all the religions of the world stemmed from one major religion and how the similarities between certain myths and legends coincided with real events.  After much struggling she was finally able to get it turned in to her professor on time.

Whenever she had any free time on her hands, she took to writing.  Her favorite things to write about were fantasy stories, especially ones involving goblins, fairies, dwarfs, etc.  During her second semester she took a creative writing class and submitted a few of her stories as part of her assignments.  The professor commented that she had remarkable talent, and even suggested that she try to get them published. 

With help from her father, who was a highly-respected lawyer, she was able to find a reputable literary agent.  At first, the agent warned her that her stories might not receive a big turnout (murder mysteries and graphic romance novels were starting to gain popularity), but when asked why she was pursuing fantasy she only said, “I want to give children a chance to experience a little magic in their lives”.  By the end of the semester, she had a couple of books of short stories published and they were a big hit with children; even their parents found the stories entertaining.  And thanks to the royalty checks she received from the sales she was able to cut back her hours at the restaurant, giving her more time to rest, write and study.

Luckily, her hard work managed to pay off in the end.  Yesterday was the last official day of classes for the spring semester, which meant that she was finally going to graduate from college!  The realization made her feel excited and nervous at the same time.  She still wasn’t sure where she could put her Theatre degree to good use.  There were very few play theaters or programs in town.  Would she have to move?  But, she would think about it tomorrow; right now, all she wanted to do was sleep…

Suddenly, she opened her eyes to find Merlin tugging at her sleeve trying to get her off the couch.  Looking up, she glanced at the clock: it was already 5:00!  Jumping off the couch, she grabbed her bags and proceeded to put away the groceries, keeping out what she needed to make tonight’s dinner.

***

By 7:00 dinner was cooked, and the table was set for four people.  Sarah took a quick shower, and put on one of her favorite spring dresses before going around the apartment to close every window shade she could get to.

'Can’t have any peeping toms looking in,' she thought to herself as she walked over to the full length mirror she kept near the entryway.  She stood there smoothing out her hair as she waited eagerly for the clock to read 7:30.

Soon, four familiar looking creatures (at least, to her) appeared behind her reflection: a grumpy-looking dwarf, an elderly fox-like creature riding on a sheepdog, and a large monster with reddish-brown fur and horns – all of them with happy smiles on their faces.

“Sawah!”

“Good evening, My Lady.”

“Woof woof!”

“Um…hello, Sarah.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fae-protection charms and the King and Queen's names were found online. Once again, I do not claim ownership.

** Chapter Two **

 

“A toast, gentlemen,” Sir Didymus announced as he raised his glass of iced tea (even though Sarah was of legal age to buy alcohol, she had no wine), “to our beloved hostess, as we celebrate the completion of her university education!  Thou art as brilliant as thou art beautiful, My Lady, and in two weeks you shall begin a new journey: a journey of discovery, a journey of adventure, a journey of –“

“Yeah, yeah, Didymus,” Hoggle interrupted impatiently.  He knew that his friend could be very long-winded when it came to speeches and he was hungry.  “I thought this was a toast, not a speech.  Get to the point already!”

“Hungry…” Ludo mumbled as he gazed longingly at the food.  Merlin and Ambrosias were already tucking into their own meaty feast on the floor nearby.

Didymus shot him an offended glare, “Sir Hoggle, you are interrupting my magnum opus!”

“Now boys,” Sarah stepped in, hoping to avoid a full-fledged duel, “let’s remember that this is a happy occasion between friends.”  Turning to Hoggle, who sat to her left, “Hoggle, I know you and Ludo are hungry, but Sir Didymus really wants to give his toast and it would be very rude to interrupt.” She glanced across the table, “Didymus, I’m honored that you wish to speak for me, but you must also consider the other guests.  And considering the time of day, neither of you can stay for more than a few hours.”

The three creatures looked at each other, and understood.  May 1st was Beltane, one of a few important holidays in the Underground.  Not only was it a celebration of spring and new life, but it was one of the few days of the year when they could freely travel to the Aboveground without the use of their own magic.  Plus, they were ashamed to admit, but they were acting quite foolishly for being guests in their dear friend’s home.

“Yes, you are quite right, sweet lady,” Didymus nodded, “my actions were most improper.  Please accept my utmost apologies.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Hoggle added.

“Sorry,” Ludo grumbled.

Sarah smiled, “You’re forgiven. Now, shall we eat?”

“Wait,” Didymus ignored the groans from his companions as he raised his glass again, “May your new journey be a fruitful one, My Lady!” 

Hoggle breathed a sigh of relief as he added his own “here here”, Ludo gave a “yeah” as they clinked their glasses together (Ludo had a big plastic sports mug).  Without further interruption they eagerly dove into their chicken curry with brown rice and steamed vegetables, while Ludo happily chomped into a big head of cabbage from his bowl of fresh fruit and veggies.

“Mmm, delectable,” Didymus announced after his first bite, “What dost thou call this dish?”

Sarah looked up, “Oh, it’s called Murgh Kari; it’s an Indian chicken curry recipe I recently found.  I especially like it because there’s just the right amount of heat without all those too-hot spices.  But I added carrots to the recipe to give it that extra flavor.”

“Whatever’s in it, this is great,” Hoggle confirmed as he washed down the spicy chicken with some iced tea, “The castle cook should take a few lessons from ya.”

“Gentlemen, you are too kind,” Sarah giggled before turning to look at the monster on her right, “Are you sure you don’t want any, Ludo?”

Ludo, still chewing on his cabbage, shook his head sadly.

“Please forgive my brother, Sweet One,” Didymus spoke up, “At present, he’s the only rock-caller I know of that doesn’t eat meat.  Not to mention the spices would likely be too harsh for his delicate palate.”

“Don’t worry, Didymus, I understand,” Sarah put a comforting hand on Ludo’s arm, causing him to smile before popping a peeled orange into his mouth.  “So, guys, how was the Beltane festival?”

“Eh, it was okay,” Hoggle said with a shrug, “they had the usual bonfire, maypole, dancing, and other stuff.”

“They do try to add new things to the celebration every year, Sir Hoggle,” Didymus interjected.

“Yeah, but because of all the different creatures living in the Labyrinth, they always want ta do their own things.  And the plannin’ committee only has so many slots open fer food and entertainment.”

“But doesn’t _he_ have the final say anyway?” Sarah asked.

The three of them suddenly looked at her with curious expressions.  Ever since her journey through the Labyrinth five years ago, she hardly ever talked about Jareth, the Goblin King.  In fact, she’d been too afraid to even think about seeing those mismatched eyes or that cocky grin again.  There were even times where the mere thought of all the things he nearly did to her and her friends made her angry enough to curse his memory. 

Since the night she got back, she had read various books on the Fae to find ways to protect herself in case he tried to come back for revenge.  Back at the family’s house, she would use every charm she could find: from placing a line of iron nails and salt along her windowsill, to keeping her room in just enough clutter so that her stepmother wouldn’t complain too much about her tidiness.  Even ones that sounded a little silly; like wearing her shirts inside-out both to and from school every day, carrying little satchels of oatmeal and salt in her pocket, and even putting a bell collar on Merlin.  She especially took care to protect her little brother, Toby, even when she wasn’t babysitting.  She would hang a bouquet of St. John’s Wort and red verbena from the curtain rod of the nursery window, and a little wreath of field daisies in the crib above his head when he was sleeping. 

Karen had complained numerous times about Sarah’s ‘protections’ whenever she cleaned house, calling them “superstitious nonsense,” but Sarah kept it up even when she moved into her new apartment three years later.  She even went so far as to look for four-leaf clovers to transplant into her front garden.

After her second year in her new place, and researching Fae legends for so long, Sarah’s fear and anger slowly turned to curiosity.  She allowed herself to remember all her interactions with him: how he looked at her, spoke to her, the fact that he never actually hurt her, and – most importantly – what he meant at the end of her journey when he said:

_“Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.”_

There were so many questions that needed to be answered, so many words left unspoken.  She eventually decided that they needed a chance to talk.  With that realization, she gradually took down all of her protections, hoping that she would eventually see the snowy-white barn owl come by her window again after all these years.  Sadly, he never came, and Sarah began to wonder if he was either really mad at her, if he had moved on and forgotten her, or her protections had worked too well. 

After a few nights she called on Hoggle through her mirror and asked about him.  He didn’t really answer her question, instead asking her why she wanted to know about ‘The Rat’.  When she voiced her thoughts about talking to him, the surprised dwarf went into a full-blown tirade about ‘ _how could she even think about him after what happened_ ,’ whether she’d _‘lost her bloody mind’_ , etc.  Finally, Sarah said she would forget about what she said; if nothing else, than to placate her distressed friend.

“Well,” Didymus said, causing her mind to snap back to the present, “Actually, His Majesty does not participate in the preparations.  That honor is left to the committee; he just looks over the list of chosen activities, approves it, and opens the festival.”

“Oh,” Sarah replied, “And what did he think of the festival this year?”

“Bah!” Hoggle spat, “The rat wasn’t even there.”

“What?” Sarah asked, surprised.

“His Majesty is currently not in residence,” Didymus proceeded to explain; “He was called away to the Seelie Court three days ago.  Apparently all the Fae nobility have been summoned due to _urgent business_.”

“Humph, _urgent business_ my foot,” Hoggle grumbled, “Those stuffy Fae peacocks are always gathering for one reason or another.  If ya ask me, where that rat’s concerned, it’s one of two things: One, High Queen Oona wants to show ‘im off to the ladies, or two, he’s gotten himself in trouble with the High King again.”  He took another bite of his dinner and drank some more tea.

“What do you mean ‘again’?” Sarah asked before taking a bite herself.

Hoggle wiped his mouth on his napkin before answering, “Well, after you left, High King Finvarra somehow got wind of the tricks he pulled while you ran the Labyrinth, and he was…well…let’s just say that ‘ _hoppin’ mad_ ’ was puttin’ it mildly.”

“His Majesty was escorted to the Seelie Palace by members of the High King’s own guard!” Didymus added, causing Sarah to nearly choke on her drink.

“He was arrested?!”

“Not exactly, My Lady; he returned after only a few days, but in a most foul mood.  Practically locked himself in his chambers and didn’t emerge for at least a week.  To this day no one knows what transpired at the High Palace, for no one has mustered up the courage to ask.”

“Whatever it was, I hope he got exactly what he deserved,” Hoggle muttered gleefully.

“Now see here, Sir Hoggle,” Didymus spoke up seriously, “I do not agree with His Majesty’s actions myself, but we mustn’t forget that he is our king.  Why, every citizen within the Labyrinth would be lost without his protection – including ourselves, and he is to be treated with respect.”

“Yeah,” Ludo agreed.  Even Ambrosias and Merlin barked an affirmative.

“Don’t get me wrong, Hoggle,” Sarah joined in, “but Didymus is right.  I don’t know where you guys were before the Labyrinth – and I won’t ask – but you wouldn’t have a home now if he wasn’t there.”

Hoggle was surprised enough by Didymus’s statement, but even more so when Sarah got into it.  Still, he had to admit that they were right: he himself was a wanderer before he reached the Goblin City and was granted sanctuary.  He heaved a heavy sigh before nodding.

“Oh, alright, but that still don’t mean I have ta like ‘im!”

*** 

Once dinner was finished and the plates cleared away, Sarah surprised her friends by bringing a large log-shaped sweet roll, loaded with icing, out of the oven and to the table.  She refilled their glasses and cut pieces for them before sitting back down to enjoy her dessert.  She smiled as her friends complimented her culinary skills, and listened while they continued to talk about current events back in the Underground.

Just as he finished his last bit of dessert, Didymus suddenly spoke up:

“Oh, by the way, My Lady, my comrades and I wish to ask you something.”

Sarah put down her glass, “Sure. What about?”

“Well, we’ve discussed this – even with the other residents of the Goblin City – and we all agree that, since the king is away, and you have been working so hard, and we haven’t seen you in such a long while…”

“Wouldja like ta come visit with us; ya know, like a vacation?” Hoggle cut in, not wanting to wait for Didymus to finish, “Just for a week; it needn’t be long, if you don’t want to,”

Sarah looked at her friends’ hopeful faces in surprise.  She had always believed that, once a runner either solved the Labyrinth or failed, he or she would never be able to return.  The thought of visiting her friends again excited her, but she was especially worried that Jareth would return while she was there, or he would at least know she’d been there.

“Gee, guys, a vacation sounds wonderful, and I do miss everyone.  But, what about…?”

“Oh, the rat said he’d be gone for about two weeks, and it’s been three days already.  He won’t even know you were there.”

Sarah thought for a minute, “Well, if I said yes, I would need to make some arrangements first.  I can’t leave Merlin with my neighbors for that long –“

“Your friend is more than welcome to come along,” Didymus said confidently, “He can be your personal escort.”

“Really?”

“Indubitably!”

Hearing his name, Merlin trotted over to Sarah’s side and nudged her hand, earning himself a good scratch.

“Well, I’d also need some time to prepare, and let my parents and Toby know.  Would you be willing to give me a day or two?”

“Even three,” Hoggle answered, “Just call us through the mirror when you’re ready, and we’ll help you both in.”

Hearing this, Sarah couldn’t help but smile.  She would be able to visit her friends, bring Merlin along, and take a much needed vacation before her graduation.

“Then…”  The others looked at her, eagerly waiting for her response, “…I accept.” 

They all cheered happily and spent the rest of their time making plans for Sarah’s arrival.

*** 

Once her friends were safely through the mirror, Sarah turned on the TV to the news channel so she could listen to the news while cleaning the kitchen. 

While Merlin was outside and she was loading the dishes into the dishwasher, her mind kept wandering to the Labyrinth: did it change much since she was last there? How many creatures actually lived there? She really only saw a small portion of it and its inhabitants.  In fact, she was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn’t hear the broadcast on the TV:

_“And in other news, NASA has announced that a major solar storm is expected to hit Earth in the next couple of days…”_


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter Egg: In the movie "Labyrinth", baby Toby was played by Brian Froud's (the man who did a lot of works about fantasy creatures, and helped in designing and creating the creatures for both "Labyrinth" and "The Dark Crystal") infant son, who was also named 'Toby'. Wild, eh?

** Chapter Three **

         

The morning after her small dinner party, Sarah started making preparations for her departure.  She began by telling Mrs. O’Connell and Shannon that she was taking Merlin with her on a trip, with some friends, for a whole week.  Both were happy that she was finally getting a well-deserved break, but Shannon (who still acted like a policewoman, even when off duty) made sure to go over safety precautions with her, including keeping a little can of mace in her pocket ‘just in case’.  Sarah had to stifle a giggle; she knew that her neighbor meant well, but there were times when the woman could be such a mother hen.  After a while, Shannon’s lectures about how ‘ _young, single girls living alone should be more careful_ ’ got to the point where you’ve heard it a million times and wanted to drown it out.  But Sarah put Shannon’s fears aside telling her that she would be going with a couple of old girlfriends from high school and that they would be leaving in two days.  Shannon wanted to check these ‘friends’ out, which caused Sarah to silently panic, but Mrs. O’Connell reminded her that they would be leaving on a trip themselves tomorrow: some family reunion in Dublin.  Sarah wished them an early _bon voyage_ before getting back to work.

Calling her family was not something Sarah was looking forward to, but she needed to tell them about her plans.  When Robert answered, they greeted each other with the same cheerful old ‘hello, how are you, how was school/work’.  Then she asked for Karen to get on the phone, too.  Once both dad and stepmother were on the line, Sarah began telling them about the trip she was taking.

“That sounds wonderful,” Karen said.  She sounded happy about it, but over the few years they’ve known each other, Sarah learned to detect the little bit of worry in her voice.  “You’ve hardly had any vacation time since you went to college.”

“What?” Sarah asked, skeptically, “I have so: what about Christmas Vacation?  Or Spring Break?  Or those brief periods between Summer Sessions?”

“Those weren’t vacations,” Karen answered, “You spent all those times with us.  And even then you didn’t interact much: calling your advisor, choosing courses for the next term, discussing your thesis.  Honestly, Sarah, life doesn’t revolve around a classroom.  You need to get out there: have some fun, mingle, find a nice boy-” 

At this point, Sarah had to take the phone away from her ear and cover the mouthpiece so she could sigh.  This happened every time she talked to her stepmother: every conversation ended up with a lecture about how she should be thinking about boys at her age.  Slowly her mind began to wander to what Hoggle and Sir Didymus said last night:

_“His Majesty is currently not in residence…he was called away to the Seelie Court three days ago.  Apparently all the Fae nobility have been summoned due to_ urgent business _...”_

_“…He’s gotten himself in trouble with the High King again…”_

_“Practically locked himself in his chambers and didn’t emerge for at least a week…”_

It wasn’t like her to worry about what happened to Jareth, but she couldn’t help but feel apprehensive about the whole situation: What _did_ happen at the Seelie Court?  Was that the reason she hadn’t seen him since that night, even after she’d removed her charms?  And this _urgent business_ ; what could be so important that he would leave his kingdom – not to mention the Labyrinth – unattended for two weeks?  Perhaps her writing about the creatures she met started some sort of…”

“Sarah, are you listening?” Karen shouted over the phone, startling Sarah back to reality.  She quickly brushed her thoughts aside for another time and brought the phone back to her ear.

“I’m sorry, Karen, what was that?”

“Oh, for the love of…how long will you be gone?”

“Oh, just a week: one of my friends rented this cabin in the mountains, and she invited us to-”

“NO FAIR!” cried the tiny voice through the phone’s earpiece.  Apparently, Toby had been eavesdropping on the conversation (they all knew he was in the spare bedroom, since it was the only other room in the house - besides the kitchen and Robert’s home office - that had a phone).  Sarah sighed; she knew to expect this from the little seven-year-old.  When the final semester started, Toby had made her promise that she would come home right after and spend some time with him before graduation.  Obviously, he wasn’t taking this news too well.

“I’m sorry, Toby, but my friends really wanted me to come, and I haven’t seen them in so long…”

“But you promised me first!” Toby whined, “You were supposed to come home right after school!  Don’t you care about me?” 

Sarah loved her brother to bits, especially after her adventure to bring him home, but knew that giving in to his behavior would only make things more unpleasant for everyone.

“Of course I do, Toby.  And you’re right; I did promise you first.  But my friends thought it would be nice to have a week of peace and quiet before getting ready for graduation.”  Karen and Robert stayed silent throughout the conversation, knowing that their children needed to sort this out themselves.

“No, you don’t care!  If you did, you’d come home!”

“Toby…”

“I wish-”

“Tobias James!”  Sarah didn’t mean to shout, but she knew from experience what would happen if he were allowed to finish that sentence, and it terrified her.  There was no way she was going to let her brother go through the same things she did, especially at such a young age. 

Toby was quiet as she collected herself.  “Toby,” she said calmly, but with a no-nonsense tone, “Remember what we talked about?  About being careful what you wish for?”

“You…might just get it,” Toby answered slowly.

“That’s right.  Now, I know you’re upset, but it’s just a week in the mountains.  I’ll come home right afterwards.  In fact, I’ll even bring Merlin along.”  Sarah smiled because she knew that Toby loved Merlin very much, and was very sad when she took him to live with her.

“Really?” Toby asked, only slightly hopeful.

“Absolutely!”

“YAAAAY!!!” Sarah grinned ear-to-ear knowing that she was back in her baby brother’s good graces.  A visit from his favorite dog always put a smile on his face.  She didn’t even mind when he hung up the phone without a good-bye: he was obviously too excited.

“Amazing,” she heard Robert’s voice sigh in relief, “I don’t know how you do it: it’s like you have some…magic touch, or something.”

“Honestly, Daddy, neither do I,” she chuckled, but then realized that this was the first time in minutes that he said a word during the conversation, “Are you okay?  You’ve been very quiet.”

Robert took a deep breath before answering, “To be honest, I’m not looking forward to you going on this trip, with school friends I haven’t even met yet, to some cabin in the woods far away.”  He paused for a minute before continuing, “But I know you’re not a little girl anymore, and you won’t be alone – though that doesn’t exactly ease my worries.”

“Daddy,” Sarah interrupted him, “I promise I’ll be careful, and I’ll contact you if there’s a problem.”

“That’s all I ask for, sweetheart,” he replied with a smile, “That, and you have a great time.”

“Try to bring back some pictures,” Karen piped in.

“I’ll do what I can,” Sarah looked at the clock; it was already noon and she still had lots to do to get ready, “Sorry, guys, but I’ve gotta go.  I’ll call when I get back.”

“Okay,” Robert said, “Have fun and be safe.”

“Be good,” Karen warned.

“Alright.  Love you!”

*** 

_Two days later…_

Sarah stood in front of her mirror with Merlin and two big suitcases by her side and a backpack slung over her shoulder.  She made sure to pack a week’s worth of clothes and essentials (even an overcoat in case it got cold), as well as some things for Merlin.  Earlier she went around the apartment, locking doors and windows, closing curtains, unplugging some electrical items (except the fridge), and even setting up her answering machine to take messages during her absence.  When all was said and done, the two were more than ready for their vacation to the Underground.

“Hoggle,” Sarah called into the mirror, “We’re ready.”

After waiting about two minutes the mirror suddenly began to swirl and ripple, like the surface of a pond after you pass your hand through it.  Soon, Sarah was able to see Hoggle’s smiling, wrinkled face.  Behind him were Ludo, Sir Didymus, Ambrosias, and what looked like half-a-dozen small goblins all standing in what looked like a very posh bedroom.  From where she stood, Sarah could make out a large, queen-sized canopy bed with rich lavender curtains and a quilt that looked so fluffy you could sink into it.  She also saw a big wardrobe, vanity, and what looked like a couch sitting in front of a fireplace.  She also happened to notice that the whole room was colored in white wood and varying shades of purple.  Sarah couldn’t help but gasp in delight and disbelief.

“Oh my gosh!” she whispered in awe, “Where are you guys?”

“In the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, of course,” Didymus announced.

“No, I mean, where in the castle are you?”

“This is the Lilac Room,” Hoggle said, “It’s one of many guest rooms that Jareth keeps open for when other nobles come ta visit.”

Didymus huffed, “It is lovely, but I still say my lady would find the Queen’s Suite more enjoyable.”  The goblins in the room gasped at the knight’s declaration, and Hoggle knocked him in the back of the head.

“Quiet!” he growled, “You know very well that the rat won’t let no one near that room.  Remember what happened last time?”

“Well I think this room is beautiful,” Sarah cut in, hoping to ease the frightened goblins and the two irate friends.  “So, what do we do?”

Hoggle stepped closer to his side of the mirror, “Let’s get your things through first, then Merlin, and then we’ll help you through.”  He turned to the others, “Well, c’mon, let’s get to it!”

*** 

The throne room of the castle was quite busy, but there was no partying or drinking going on like when Toby - or any other child - was wished away.  With news of their Champion’s arrival today, the goblins were trying their best to clean the place up.  They knew she wasn’t like their king: Jareth actually didn’t care that they made messes; only that they kept the messes out of certain parts of the castle (especially the Royal and Guest wings), and cleaned up when high-ranking officials came to visit.  Today, they wanted to ‘make the place pretty for their Lady’.  So they all worked hard with sweeping, dusting, mopping, removing used candles and wax from the chandeliers and replacing them with fresh ones.  Basically, the whole place was like a beehive…but with goblins.

At this time, while Hoggle and the others were busy helping Sarah, one tall goblin looked through the window he was cleaning to see a hawk flying over the Goblin City, right towards the window.  Normally, such a thing wouldn’t have meant much, but when the hawk landed, the goblin recognized a little satchel tied with a white ribbon to its leg: it was a messenger from the Seelie Court!

Quickly yet carefully, the goblin removed the message from the satchel and walked over to a middle-aged goblin that had a white moustache and beard, and was wearing what looked like a Viking helmet.  He was currently directing some other goblins to take a few rugs outside for pounding.

“Oy, General Oshus!” the tall goblin called.

“Yeah, what is it?” the general responded gruffly, “Can’t ya see I’m busy?”

“Message from the Seelie Court,” he replied, holding out the letter.  Oshus took the letter and looked it over, being one of the few in the Goblin City who could actually read.  Looking at the bottom of the parchment, he noticed the Torc symbol: Jareth’s seal.

“From His Highness,” Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing as Oshus proceeded to silently read the letter.  What he saw literally made his eyes bug out, and he started shaking.

“What is it?” asked another goblin, “Is Kingy coming back early?”

“Yeah, but there’s more,” the whole room waited with baited breath as he continued to read.  Suddenly, he snapped his head up in terror and, without warning, he ran from the throne room screaming “WAIT, STOP!!” at the top of his lungs.

***

“Okay, that should do it,” Hoggle said as they placed the second suitcase at the foot of the bed, “Now, let’s get you through, boy.”

Merlin gave a small whine; he’d seen these strange creatures come into Sarah’s home more than once, but something about going through this strange door didn’t feel quite right.  Even with Ambrosias barking encouragements at him, he still wouldn’t move.

“Go on, Merlin,” Sarah soothed him, “It’s alright.”

Suddenly, Hoggle got an idea.  “Hey, Didymus, ya still got those dog treats?”

Didymus looked at Hoggle, “I do, but they are emergency rations for battle.”

“Oh, c’mon!” Hoggle argued, “I only need one to lead Merlin through. ‘T ain’t gonna kill ya!” 

Didymus looked annoyingly at Hoggle, before glancing at Merlin, and then Sarah.  He sighed as he reached in his saddle bag and grabbed what looked like a round gingerbread cookie.

“Very well, but I do this for the sake of my Lady!”

 Hoggle took the cookie and held it before the mirror, trying to coax the nervous dog through.  As Sarah watched, she noticed something odd.  The image in the mirror, which was very sharp and solid at first, briefly became a little blurry, as if someone had tried to take a picture of a moving subject.  She also noticed a few spots swirl a bit before settling down again. 

It was just as the image stabilized when Hoggle finally managed to get Merlin through.  The cheering of her friends snapped her back to attention, and she smiled as the old dog proceeded to explore his surroundings and sniff everyone.

“Okay, Sarah, you’re next,” Hoggle said.

“Oh, right,” she answered distractedly.

The dwarf couldn’t help but notice the curious look on her face.  “Sarah, you alright?”

“Well…” Sarah really didn’t know how to explain what she saw, “Did any of you notice anything…strange?  About the mirror?”

“Huh?”  Hoggle brought his nose close to the barrier, trying to see what he could find – even though he hadn’t a clue what to look for.  “Looks fine ta me.  Why?”

Taking a minute to see if it would happen again, she was relieved that the portal remained solid.  Sarah smiled and shook her head.

“Never mind, probably just my imagination anyway.”

With a smile of his own, Hoggle reached his hand through the mirror until it stuck out on Sarah’s side.

“Alright, take my hand and I’ll lead ya through.”  Before Sarah could grab his hand, however, they were all distracted by the voice yelling through the corridors.

“WAIT!  STOP!!”

“That’s Oshus,” Didymus said as Hoggle pulled his hand back.

“Well, what in the name of Danu is his problem?”

“DON”T-” The panicked goblin general burst through the door, but didn’t get to say another word as the room was suddenly illuminated by a kaleidoscope of light.  Everyone turned back to the mirror: the portal was swirling and churning in a rainbow of colors.  The scene was disturbing enough but when they saw Sarah standing IN the portal, everyone’s hearts stopped.  Looking behind her, they noticed with growing horror that the image of her apartment was gone!

“Hoggle! Didymus! Ludo!” she cried out to them, clearly growing frightened.  Hoggle dashed over to try and grab her hand, only to stagger back as the light flashed to a blinding bright.  No one was able to do a thing as they heard their friend scream. 

When the light finally faded, they all lowered their arms that were shielding their eyes.  Everything about the room seemed normal again, including the mirror…

But Sarah…was gone.


	5. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

 

_The Castle beyond the Goblin City:_

To say that the goblins were panicked would be a gross understatement: there was absolute _pandemonium_ in every inch of the castle! 

Right after hearing about what happened, the goblins began screaming, yelling, pushing, shoving, bumping into each other, trying to find a hiding place – or a way out of the castle so that they could hide in their homes!  The belief that Sarah – the Labyrinth’s Mortal Champion, and their dear friend – was lost in the veil was frightening enough.  But when they thought of how their _King_ was going to react should he find out…it was too horrible to even think about!

“NO BOG, NO BOG!!!”

“KINGY BE MAD MAD!”

“WE’S BE ‘ _WORSE_ -THAN-BOGGED’!”

Despite their own anxieties about the situation, Hoggle and the others tried to get the goblins’ attention:

“NOW HANG ON…WAI- JUST A MIN-!”

“CEASE THIS UNSEEMELY BEHAVIOR AT ONCE!”

Suddenly, having had enough of the noise, Ludo gave a loud roar that threatened to shake the castle apart!  The goblins (and Ambrosias), being given a new reason to panic, started diving for cover under and behind anything they could find in the throne room: ale kegs, loose bricks, the throne itself, and even forming a dog pile in the pit in the center of the room.  Once all was quiet, Ludo stopped roaring and looked around the room to see those who were visible trembling in fear, but otherwise silent.

Hoggle and Didymus, who had covered their ears during the commotion, breathed a sigh of relief that all was… _relatively_ calm again.

“Well done, Brother Ludo,” Didymus praised, “Brutal, but effective.”

“Alright now!” Hoggle addressed the hidden goblins, “I know it sounds bad; even _I’m_ shaking in my shoes right now.  But we ain’t gonna help Sarah by losin’ our heads!”

“B-But Lady’s gone!” one goblin cried.  Soon others began crying too, for the friend they feared they would never see again,

“No she ain't!” Hoggle shouted, causing them to stop, “We can still get ‘er back, but not unless we calm down!” 

He started pacing floor, rubbing his chin as the others looked on.  In his heart he was also worried about what happened to Sarah. In all the years he’d lived there had never been a report of anyone getting stuck within the veil.  And if there was, it was long before his time.  Was there a way to find her? To get to her? There just had to be a way!

“I say, Sir Hoggle,” Didymus piped up, “perhaps the Wise One knows what to do?”

Hoggle stopped pacing, “Hmph, that old phogey?  I know what kind of _help_ he offers, and it’s downright useless!”

“But he has been a resident long before we were. He was even here before the King himself!  Surely he must know something…”

Just then, another goblin’s voice spoke up, “Um…maybe…maybe we should…just…”

Everyone looked in the direction the voice came from (which was under the throne).

“Well speak up, lad,” Didymus said, “Out with it!”  The whole room was quiet as the little creature gathered his courage to continue.

“Umm…well…we could just…well…tell the…*gulp*…king…”

“Are yous crazy?!” another goblin yelled, “wes be ‘worse-than-bogged’ for sure!”  All the others agreed loudly with this statement.  No one wanted to know what ‘worse-than-bogged’ was, but they were certain it was very, very bad.

“Honestly, I ain’t willin’ ta mention it to the rat either,” Hoggle responded, “We should be lucky he ain’t even here right now!”

Suddenly, Oshus gave a yelp and ran over to Hoggle, waving the letter in the air.

“Oi, I forgot, the King sent this, mate!  From the Seelie Court!”

“Why didn’t ya say so before, ya big lout?” Hoggle grabbed the letter and proceeded to read it over.  Once he finished he could understand why Oshus was so excitable; the contents were completely unbelievable!

“What does it say, Sir Hoggle?” Didymus asked, as Ludo and Ambrosias hovered nearby.

Hoggle cleared his throat as he related the message: “The High King has decreed that, until further notice, all travel between the Underground and the Aboveground is forbidden.”  He ignored the loud collected gasp as he continued, “Furthermore, all creatures of magic are not allowed to use any and all magic unless it is for extreme emergencies only, and with permission from the Crown.

“This is outrageous!” the old dwarf exclaimed.  All around the room, the goblins agreed with him.

“What about the wishies?!”

“How can we answer wishies?!”

“Who will fetch the kiddies?!”

“Yeah, Hoggle; how are we and the King supposed to do our jobs?” Oshus asked.

“Do I look like the High King to you?” Hoggle snapped, “How should I know?  The letter doesn’t give any reason!”

“Well,” Didymus said, “If the High King has decreed it, then there must be a reason.  We should ask His Majesty upon his return.”

Hearing this, Hoggle suddenly paled before taking another look at the paper in his hands.

“Yeah…about that…umm…”

“What is it?”

“Well, uh, this also says that the rat is…coming back early…”  The goblins all started trembling in fear as he said this.  One could almost feel the room shake without Ludo’s help.

Cautiously, Didymus asked, “How early?”

Hoggle felt sick to his stomach as he read the letter again.  How come he had the worst luck out of everyone in the kingdom?  All he could do was brace himself for the commotion that would come as he managed to squeak out one word:

“…Tonight…”

***

_An Unknown Land…_

Frightened faces…screaming…bright light…

Those were the last things Sarah remembered seeing before losing consciousness. 

She could now feel herself start to come to, but was too groggy and confused to try and get up.  Her arms, legs, even her eyelids felt like they were weighted down.  Sarah could at least tell that she was lying down, but was unable to physically tell what she was laying on. 

But as her mind became a little clearer and she began to remember more, she also began to worry.  Where was she?  Was she in the Underground?  Why did the portal go haywire? Did it end up taking her somewhere else?

Deciding to try to move, she wiggled her toes.  They moved easily, but felt a little numb.

‘Good,’ she thought, ‘I’m not paralyzed.  But then why am I numb?’  Sarah started to blink her eyes, guessing from the brightness through her eyelids that it was still daytime.  But when she finally opened them, the intense brightness made her close them again.

“Gah, it shouldn’t be this bright out!” she grumbled to herself as she rubbed her eyes.  As her arm plopped back down she could feel rough sandy stone.  ‘Guess I landed in the middle of the Goblin City,’ Sarah thought.  Suddenly, she realized that something wasn’t right: it was way too quiet to be the Goblin City.  In fact, the silence was deafening!

Now that her arms and legs were working again Sarah slowly sat up, her hands scraping through the sand.  Bringing a hand to shield her eyes from the light she tried to open her eyes again.  One thought entered her mind when she did: this was definitely _not_ the Goblin City.

The first thing she noticed was that she was sitting within a circle of stones, which were standing tall so that they almost resembled pillars.  The ground itself was stone, but also covered with several years’ worth of sand.  Crawling over to the nearest stone, Sarah could see that it had many spirals carved into it.  Standing up and turning around, she was able to get a better look at her surroundings.  It appeared to be a small valley, but at first glance Sarah thought it was surrounded by cliffs and rock walls with caves.  Upon closer inspection, she discovered that the rocks were actually piled on top of each other, creating what appeared to be meager stone houses.  What really amazed Sarah was that they were constructed on top of each other!  Why, they almost looked like primitive apartment buildings, with the tallest ones being at least three levels high!  A wooden ramp climbed up to each floor, providing easy access without the use of stairs (although she did notice a crude-looking ladder nearby).  And nearly every rock in the area was carved with spirals.  ‘They must have some purpose,’ she thought to herself.

Sarah counted the curtained openings: eighteen in total.  Surely somebody lived here.  She took a deep breath, and called out:

“Hello?”

…Silence…

“Is anyone here?...Hoggle?...Didymus?......Ludo?..................Merlin?”

Nothing.  The deafening silence made Sarah so nervous that she was unwilling to move from the ring of stones.  Perhaps something in the back of her mind told her that it would be safer there.  A gust of wind blew through the valley, picking up the sand and swirling it around the entire area before settling down again.  Wrapping her arms around herself, Sarah realized that no one was going to answer her…

Because there was no one around to answer.

It was a ghost town.

_Rumble rumble rumble_

The sound of thunder made Sarah look up at the sky.  Dark clouds were hovering over the valley and the wind was picking up, a sign that rain was coming.

Not willing to be stuck outside during a storm, Sarah picked up her backpack (luckily she held onto it during her disastrous journey) and headed up the ramp to the second floor buildings.  Sure she could’ve gone in one of the lower-level houses, but didn’t want to take the chance that some hungry animal would come wandering by.  Finally, she reached an entryway that looked big enough to fit through and went inside.

The inside of the hovel definitely gave the impression that someone used to live here.  There were shelves filled with scrolls, bottles, and strange instruments.  Quills and small bottles of dried up ink littered a low make-shift table.  On the wall opposite the entryway was a modest fireplace with an empty cauldron sitting in it.  Sarah guessed that the bulgy thing in the far corner was supposed to be a bed, but the worn-out blanket was covered in dust.  Clearly, no one had lived here in years!

_CRASH! BANG! Rumble!_

Sarah yelped as lightning shot across the sky.  Ever since that night, when she foolishly wished Toby away, she had been afraid of storms.  And it didn’t help that she was now alone in an abandoned village with no way to get home. 

Deciding it would be best to light a fire, Sarah looked around the place hoping to find matches and wood.  The wood was easy: there was a small pile sitting next to the fireplace.  She found some blank scroll paper on one of the shelves and prepared a small pyramid of logs, like her father taught her when they went camping the summer she finished high school.  The rain started coming down fast and hard outside.  Not finding any matches, she tried to go with the old ‘rub-two-twigs-together’ method.  It was difficult, and took a few tries before she finally got a small flame going.

‘I hope whoever did live here doesn’t mind me being here,’ Sarah thought as she opened her backpack, thankful that she at least remembered to bring a few snacks.  All the food she had consisted of one apple, one orange, six granola bars, a water bottle, and a small bag of potato chips; not much, but it would have to do until she could find some civilization in this place.  Sarah silently munched on a bar as she thought about what to do next.

‘Well, if I’m anywhere near the Labyrinth, Hoggle and the others will probably be looking for me.  So maybe it would be better if I stayed here and waited for them.’

_Rumble rumble…_

‘But then, what if I’m not? What if I’m actually too far away?  Should I try to find the nearest town?  Hoggle did tell me once that there were creatures in the Underground far more dangerous than those in the Labyrinth, and I don’t want to end up as something else’s dinner.  Or worse, I might run into the Goblin King somewhere…’

After a while the sky grew darker as night fell, and Sarah grew tired.  The shock of the day’s events wore her down.  Deciding to at least try and sleep, she shook out the dusty blanket, settled into the old bed, and eventually fell asleep listening to the storm.


End file.
